


Full-Length Mirror

by SEF



Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [26]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor, Podfic Welcome, Tok'ra (Stargate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF
Summary: Selmac reflects on the body he now shares with Jacob Carter.
Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132955
Kudos: 6





	Full-Length Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Stargate100 challenge on LiveJournal. Theme: First lines challenge; first line from a work by danvers

This morning I spent half an hour staring into the mirror. I hadn't been male in centuries and suddenly I was a middle-aged, balding man.

The teeth were strong, and the smile was pleasant. I waggled the eyebrows...plenty of hair there, and in the nose and ears. Now that I'd disposed of the cancer, that would require only a little hormone manipulation. Still, the overall effect was disappointing. 

Jacob interrupted. "I believe you _wanted_ me for my body. The body needs to use the facilities."

I unzipped, and disappointment vanished. My host was not only clever. He was built.


End file.
